By Any Other Name
by Fated-Shadows
Summary: Even when it came to such trivial things as lip gloss flavors, Yami always hated being told he was wrong.


**Title: By Any Other Name  
****Genre:** Romance/fluff**  
Rating:** PG-13**  
****Pairing: **YamixYugi**  
Warnings:** Involves a somewhat sexual situation and semi-OOC Yami.**  
Spoilers:** None**  
Summary:** Even when it came to such trivial things as lip gloss flavors, Yami always hated being told he was wrong.  
**Disclaimer:** Yugioh is owned by Takahashi. And mango-tangelo is the flavor of the orange Tropical Fruit Skittles.

* * *

As their kisses deepened, Yugi noticed something different.

"Mmn…Yami…?"

"Hmn?"

"…Yami, are you wearing lip gloss again?"

Even through the darkness of the room he spotted the guilty look in Yami's eyes.

"Maybe." He smiled mischievously. "You like it?"

"It tastes different."

"It is different. I got bored with the strawberry one."

Yugi groaned. "You never used up the last six varieties of lip gloss you bought or I bought for you. I swear you wear them two weeks and then you get 'bored.' And now you had to go and buy a seventh?"

"Actually this was the eighth," Yami said.

Yugi pulled the sheets over his face in exasperation.

"Come on, it's fruity and refreshing and it makes my lips soft which you know is important," Yami replied, poking at the bundle of fabric until Yugi yanked the sheets away, giggling.

"You have a point." He threw his arms back around him, kissing him again, licking experimentally at the lip gloss before pulling away and propping himself up on Yami's chest. "I want to try and guess the flavor. Mango…mango and something else. Let me taste again."

"Sorry, you only get one sample."

"Come on." Yugi needled, letting his breath and lips nuzzle at Yami's throat. But in spite of that being one of his favorite spots, Yami refused to give in.

"Nope, only one, let's see just how advanced your sense of taste is."

He pouted. "Fine. Mango…and orange!" He smiled triumphantly. "It's mango-orange."

"Nope!" Yami sat up, beaming. "It's mango-_tangelo_."

"Tangelos and oranges are the same thing."

"They are not," Yami said. "One's an orange and one's a tangelo."

"They're _basically_ the same thing, like apples that are different colors."

"I contend you're wrong."

"And I contend you're a nightmare to debate with," Yugi returned.

Yami pecked his cheek. "You'd be right about that." He jumped up and sprinted, bare-assed, to their computer.

Yugi rolled over on the bed, watching him. "Yami, we can look this up in the morning."

"No, we're looking it up now."

Yugi sat up and watched, amused. He had to smile at Yami's silhouette sitting in the computer chair, his lean body illuminated by the screen and hair tousled and looking boyish as he tapped his foot impatiently waiting for the computer to boot up. It was incredible how much Yami hated being told he was wrong. And it was cute. _Ridiculously_ cute.

"I'm hungry, so whoever's wrong buys ice cream," Yami called as he opened the internet.

"Yami, it's eleven o'clock at night, the ice cream places are closed."

"The convenience store is open all night, they have ice cream." He tapped the keys and a few moments later stood up and pointed to the screen. "Ah ha! See! A tangelo is a hybrid of a tangerine and a grapefruit."

"A tangerine _is_ an orange. It's just a different species."

"But a grapefruit is not an orange."

Yugi got up and squinted at the website. "It says it tastes and looks like an orange, so I was right in saying that it tasted like orange."

"Ah, but we were not arguing taste. Admit it, a tangelo is not an orange."

Yugi sighed. "Okay, fine, you were right."

Yami struck a victory pose. Yugi laughed and wrapped his arms around his waist. "You're impossible. I love you."

"I love you too, even if you don't like my lip gloss preferences," Yami said, hugging him back.

"I never said I didn't like the mango-tangelo. I think it's good."

"Really?"

"Yep. Delicious even." He placed a lingering kiss on Yami's mouth, licking his own lips as he pulled away with a secretive smile. "Maybe you could even wear it more than two weeks this time? For me?"

"Well…for you, okay. If you like it that much," Yami said.

"You swear?"

"You can test every day if you want to make sure."

Yugi considered this as he caressed Yami's back. "Could I pull surprise tests? Just to make sure you don't cheat in the middle of the day?"

"Whatever you like," Yami replied, nose-to-nose with him.

"Sounds good." Yugi let go of him reluctantly and started to head toward their dresser.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To put some clothes on," he said. "I might have lost the challenge, but I'm _not_ buying you ice cream in my birthday suit."

Yami strode forward and pounced, hoisting him in the air.

"Yami! What are you doing?"

"The ice cream isn't going anywhere," he said with a smile, carrying Yugi toward their bed. "It can wait for awhile."

Yugi laughed and snuggled close in his arms, but when Yami tried to set him down he grabbed Yami's shoulders and yanked him down with him, landing them in a tangled pile in the sheets, and also putting him within perfect reach – and in perfect control – of Yami's fruit-flavored lips.

There were some things he just couldn't let Yami win completely at.

X – X – X

**

* * *

**

**Notes:** Yami uses Wikipedia! 8D And he's also way too happy in this fic. So is Yugi. They're not allowed to be happy...I'm going to have to throw some angst at them in the next fic I write or all this fluffy romantic goopiness is going to corrupt them.

This was originally written ages ago. I cleaned it up and re-posted it because it's the prequel to theme 053 in One Hundred Chances


End file.
